Trailers, such as semi-trailers, have cargo restraint systems in which various restraining bars or flexible straps have end clips which are coupled a cargo securement assembly provided on the sidewall of the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,791 discloses such a cargo securement assembly for stabilizing freight cargo upon a transport vehicle or the like. The cargo securement assembly includes a support panel secured to the sidewall of the trailer and an aperture formed through the sidewall. A coupling clip, which can form the end of any cargo strap, is releasably insertable through the aperture and has an articulated locking structure releasably engageable against one of the wall which forms the aperture.
While this cargo securement assembly has worked well, it is limited because a specific coupling clip is required in order to make the cargo securement assembly function. In addition, because of the size of the coupling clip, the cargo securement assembly is not low profile.